


Life Swap

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina and Emma swap bodies, but their brains didn’t swap. They can’t actively access memories/feelings, but those can be triggered. Emma finds out about that when she tries to look for clothes (or maybe just look around) and finds sex toys. When she looks at a specific toy (you decide which) she sees Regina masturbating to the thought of Emma/moaning ‘Emma’: Readers’ Choice VI, part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Swap

**Author's Note:**

> rejected title: ‘bate and Switch.
> 
> I changed the prompt around a little bit, but the basic elements are there. 
> 
> 100% Beard Brigade free!

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING THINGS IN MY VAULT?!”

Emma’s head spun. Everything was wrong. She’d been standing there, and now she was over here, and her body felt really off and Regina was all up in her face. Wait, Regina’s eyes weren’t green. She was looking at her own face. Regina was _wearing_ her face. She looked down at herself, and oh man did Regina’s boobs look great from this angle.

She was in Regina’s body. Regina was in her body.

Emma shook herself. That was worse, and she swayed on her feet and groaned, “I’m sorry.” She stumbled over to sit on a wooden chest, only then realizing she was still holding the artifact she’d picked up that the queen had come to take out of her hand. "What is this thing?"

"What do you mean? It's a magic wand, obviously," Regina snapped.

"It looks like a buttplug," Emma muttered under her breath.

"What?”

"You know, flared base- Nothing," the savior insisted quickly. “How do we change back?”

 “I don’t know!” the queen replied sharply, suddenly very agitated.

“Hey,” Emma said soothingly, “it’s okay, we’ll get through this together.”

“Thank you for your platitudes, but I _should_ know. I _remember_ knowing. I just- _can’t_ bring it up.” Regina looked at her sharply, and it was seriously _weird_ seeing that expression on her own face. “Is there something wrong with your brain?”

“Fuck off,” Emma sighed, dropping her eyes to the object in her lap as if staring at it would help.

But then, strangely, it did. “It’s designed to help people understand each other,” she said, totally baffled.

“How do you know that?” the older woman demanded.

“I don’t know. I just,” she paused, searching for how to describe it, “remember?  Something about the feel of it in my hand.”

Regina was silent for a long moment before asking, “Do you have some of my memories?”

“Maybe?” Emma shrugged.

“Apparently, the theory that some memories are separate from consciousness and can be triggered by the senses is correct.” Regina blinked. “I saw it on the Discovery Channel,” she explained in response to Emma’s expression. “Or was that you?”

“No idea,” Emma groaned, because her head was hurting trying to think it through.

**

After a very Abbott and Costello conference call to Emma’s parents (“Who?” “EM-MA!!!”), they’d concluded that they shouldn’t tell anyone else and had better lay low at Regina’s house until this was all over. Emma had fiddled with the wand some more, and while it never did stop reminding her of something naughty, she eventually found an angle where it jogged her, no, _Regina’s_ memory. They’d revert in 24 hours, unless “they came to understand each other better”--whatever the hell that meant.

They stood in the foyer for a long, awkward moment after arriving at 108 Mifflin, until Emma tried to put her hands in her pockets just to do something with them, only to remember that she was in fancy Regina-wear. “I’ve gotta get out of these clothes,” she sighed.

“Excuse me?” Regina asked, startled.

“I mean, I won’t _look_ or anything,” she assured the older woman. Though she was tempted. God damn was she tempted, but she shook off that thought. “I just need sweats or pajamas or something more comfortable. Please?”

Somewhat begrudgingly, Regina nodded and led the way up to her bedroom. Emma felt a twinge of disappointment that she had to stare at her own ass as she followed.

“There are sweatpants in the third drawer,” Regina explained, gesturing as they stepped into her walk-in closet. “No, the third!” she corrected urgently.

It was too late. Emma had opened the second drawer, and it was the sex toy drawer. A thick black strapless dildo lay on top, and the instant she focused on it the savior remembered being stretched and filled by it, moaning, “God, Emma, take me. Fuck me.”

She felt her jaw drop as she turned to stare at Regina. “What?” the queen snapped, clearly embarrassed. “I am an adult woman with needs.”

Unable to find words, the savior reached into the drawer and held up the toy. The memory was even stronger now with the weight of it in her hand, sensations of searing pleasure and desire racing through her, and she found herself murmuring, “I remember you wanting me to fuck you.”

Regina blushed furiously, highly visible on Emma’s pale complexion. “It’s none of your business,” she hissed.

She shouldn’t suggest it. Regina was going to reject her, except that she knew, _knew_ how badly the older woman wanted it. How badly _she_ wanted it too. “Not even if I want to make it come true?” she asked almost inaudibly.

“You do?” Regina was startled.

“I would love to. I mean, after-” she stammered.

“No, not like this,” the older woman agreed.

Emma smiled. Regina understood. She put the toy down and met Regina’s disorientingly familiar-unfamiliar eyes, smiling as she let the realization that they both wanted one another wash over her.

Then, with the same dislocation she’d felt earlier, she was back in own body, swaying.

“I guess that counts as understanding?” she murmured, leaning against the closet wall.

“Evidently,” Regina agreed.

**

They hadn’t fallen into bed then, of course. Being suddenly back in their own bodies pushed the thought completely out of Emma’s head, and between telling her parents they were alright and putting that damn wand somewhere that no two people could ever grab it at the same time again, she didn’t think about it again for a while. It was only when she found herself in Regina’s entryway again a few days later to pick up Henry that she remembered what she’d remembered about the queen’s fantasies.

The kid was upstairs getting his stuff, and she knew that he’d be a while. “Regina?” she began uncertainly.

 “Yes, dear?”

“Do you remember when we switched back?” That was good. Neutral.

“Of course,” Regina insisted, puzzled, obviously not catching the hint, because why would this be easy?

“I mean, do you remember what we realized that _made_ us switch back?”

Regina froze. “Oh. Yes.”

God, was this a terrible idea? “Did- did you want to try that?”

“Are you propositioning me?!” the queen hissed incredulously, glancing at the stairs nervously.

“No! Yes! I meant like a date. First. _Then_ maybe,” Emma stammered. “Dammit, Regina, why do you have to make this hard?”

“Oh!” and this time she was pleasantly surprised. “Yes. That would be- pleasant.”

“Careful, Regina, someone might think you like me,” Emma said dryly.

**

The end of the date found them kissing intently inside Regina’s front door, hands roaming eagerly. It would have been too fast if they hadn’t known each other so long, hadn’t known each other so well, hadn’t known they both wanted this. Knowing with complete certainty what Regina fantasized about made Emma bold. She gripped the queen’s hair and tipped her head back, kissing along her jaw then scraping her teeth over the spot below her ear, which pulled a pleased groan from her throat. The blonde felt smug, until she felt Regina’s hands sliding over the curve of her ass and digging fingertips in and groaned just the same.

Soon they were stumbling up the stairs, kissing and touching and giggling along the way. Regina’s bedroom door closing behind them sent a flicker of anxiety through Emma as this hit her. They were going to do this. Her eyes darted around the room involuntarily, suddenly unable to look at the queen.

Her gaze landed on the closet door, and she remembered what was in Regina’s drawer, and the fear slid away. Emma pressed against the older woman again, kissing her intently and backing her toward the bed. Regina gave a pleased hum, sliding her hands under the blonde’s shirt to cup and squeeze her breasts.

“Fuck,” Emma broke the kiss to groan.

“That’s the idea, dear,” Regina chuckled. The next few moments were a flurry of hands pulling clothes, stroking skin, clutching hips, until they spilled onto the bed.

The queen landed on top, straddling the savior’s hips as her eyes raced eagerly over Emma’s skin to settle on her breasts. Cupping both of them in her hands, she slid down and kissed her nipples softly, stroking her thumbs over. The blonde gasped. Regina quirked an eyebrow, then licked each and blew across. That drew a little shiver and a tiny moan. The older woman smiled, pinching both nipples lightly.

Emma’s eyes slid shut involuntarily at that, but Regina insisted, “Watch me.” In the next instant, she could feel the queen’s mouth around her nipple but stubbornly refusing to close, her breath a taunt, and her eyes snapped open as she bit her lip.

“Good girl,” Regina hummed, closing her hot mouth around the nipple, rolling it between her tongue and palate as she rolled the other with her fingers. Emma moaned in earnest and her hips twitched hard. Regina slid a thigh between hers and began rocking against her as she pinched and sucked and bit and licked, switching her fingers and her mouth back and forth until Emma was going out of her mind.

She was so wet now, grabbing the older woman’s hips as they slid along one another’s thighs. But then, she was going to need it. The bulb end of that toy was not small. God, that toy. Fucking Regina with it. She needed that _now._

“Regina,” she moaned, coaxing the queen’s chin up until she released the nipple she was sucking. “I want to use the toy.”

“God.” Regina’s eyes rolled back into her head. “Yes!”

Emma rolled the queen off her and got up. She was half way to the closet when it struck her how strange it was to just be casually going into Regina’s things like this, but then, all of this was strange.

The toy was still on the top in the drawer, and Emma was back in no time. Her body took the toy slowly, but smoothly. She was _so_ wet. Once the cock was in place she moved cautiously onto the bed between Regina’s legs, but it stayed put.

In the next moment Regina’s hands were in her hair and her legs were around her waist, trapping the cock between their hips as she kissed Emma hard. The savior groaned, then kissed down the queen’s jaw, rolling her hips.

“Mmmnnh. Yes!” Regina moaned, gripping her hair hard.

Emma loved how demanding she was, humming as she sucked on the spot below her ear, and the queen was grinding against her now, wetness smearing the toy and her belly.

“Emma,” Regina drawled at last. “Give me your cock.”

“Fuck,” Emma moaned, and drew back immediately to do just that. She lined the tip up where Regina was gorgeously wet and open, then pushed in slow and steady as Regina’s head fell back and she moaned luxuriously. The blonde began rolling her hips, giving a few long, full strokes, out to the tip and in to the hilt

“God, yesss,” the queen hissed, and Emma totally agreed. The inner part of the toy pulling at her g-spot as she fucked the queen was nothing short of incredible.

Before long she was shifting down onto her elbows, and that angle was even better. Emma was soon nearly delirious not only from the physical pleasure but the high of making _Regina_ gasp and moan and cant her hips up to take her cock deeper and dig her fingertips and nails into her back.

Their rhythm grew faster, harder, and soon they couldn’t sustain their kisses for panting. Emma kissed down Regina’s neck instead, then felt the queen’s teeth dig into her shoulder.

The older woman’s moans now vibrated against her body, and it was so good that she groaned, “Fuck, I'm gonna come.”

“Me too,” Regina breathed, and it was so hot, coming while fucking Regina, while making Regina come.

It broke over her then, and she felt the queen shuddering right along with her moments later.

When she had some kind of control again, she turned her head to kiss her slow and easy. Now _this_ was the way to be in Regina’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @steperry, @swanqueensails, and @nvrfullyawake for help with the neurology part. Did I miss anyone else who helped?
> 
> yes, no one went down on Regina. the perils of limited formats.


End file.
